


three blossoms on a single branch

by amaxingly



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Girl Direction, dad!harry, damn i procrastinated so much with this, girls zayn liam and louis, i hope you still like it tho, pregnant!zayn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-02 18:10:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4069600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaxingly/pseuds/amaxingly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“So...you’re pregnant…” he says. Or the one where having sex with a pop star shouldn't have gotten this complicated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	three blossoms on a single branch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gravitycentered](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gravitycentered/gifts).



> oh my god!!! Listen, I wish I made this longer but half the time I didn't have internet or a computer. I still hope you like this, Alora :)) So this was a part of the Girl!Direction fic exchange if you didn't know :D
> 
> There's probably a couple mistakes here and there and I apologize. All mistakes are mine. Also, I barely know anything about pregnancy so if I get something wrong, my apologies. [btw sorry for the lack of niall too]

“So...you’re pregnant…” he says. She’s biting her lip, something she does when she’s nervous, and slowly nods. Fuck, why did she think sleeping with a famous person would be a good idea? Just like many of her other stupid actions, she blames Louis.

“Look, I’m not asking for much but-” she starts off, but Harry shoots her a look and cuts her off.

“Hey, hey, hey,” he shushes her. Zayn furrows her eyebrows and looks up at him with her big, brown eyes. “Don’t be nervous, alright? Listen, maybe this isn’t the way I planned to be having a kid, but I’m not mad, I swear. I’ll give you anything you need, just- just come inside, okay? It’s freezing out here,” he finishes. Zayn nods, kicking the snow off her boots on the doorstep and stepping inside Harry’s mansion.

“You know, I didn’t plan on having a kid like this either,” Zayn says. Harry smiles at her, while taking off her coat.

“Well I would assume so. Ya don’t seem like the type to purposely try and get me to get you pregnant,” he jokes. Zayn lets out a soft chuckle, even though she knows it was lame. While they continue to talk, Harry is leading her to the kitchen so they can talk.

“Looks can deceive, Harry Styles. Don’t tell me you’re that naive. Hell, how do you even know I’m actually pregnant? How do you know I’m not just faking it so I can get your money?” Zayn says. She looks over at him and sees he has a playful smile on his lips. He still has this boyish charm about him, something Zayn always likes to notice, which makes sense as to why so many girls go after him. Zayn likes that about him, even though Harry hasn’t really been what she’s usually go for.

“See, I’m not gonna be some douche who gives you money to stay quiet, alright? I- I wanna support you, not just like give you money every month or something. I guess that’s my only condition?” he says. Zayn frowns, but understands. She knew Harry would be like this, Louis was even the one to call it. Zayn knows that Harry’s not a douche, but she was kinda hoping in this case he would be.

Don’t get her wrong, Harry is lovely. Has been ever since Louis, her best friend, started working as his personal assistant. When Louis started hitting it off with Harry, Zayn kinda just assumed that Louis was crushing on her boss, but once she finally met Harry, she saw how platonic their friendship was. Zayn didn’t see Harry much until they started sleeping together, but even then they didn’t talk much. They were still sort of strangers, but just strangers that hooked up. What she means though is that Harry is absolutely lovely, but she doesn’t want to raise the baby with him.

Harry tours, Harry is on the news a lot, Harry has crazy 12 year old fans that would kill her in an instant to be in her shoes. Zayn doesn’t want to raise the baby alone selfishly, more selflessly for the baby and for Harry. All she actually does need is money, because her job at the bookstore just isn’t gonna cut it.

“Look Harry, I know you mean well and all but… you know you’re going to be gone a lot and I don’t want to start having to rely on you only to have you not be there for me. I can do this on my own, I swear. I have my mom and Louis and fuck, Liam! She’d take care of the baby like it was her own, and-”

“Zayn!” Harry says. Zayn bites her lip and sighs, knowing that she’s not going anywhere with this. “Look, I know you’re the one carrying the baby and going through all the pain, but it’s my baby, too? I’ve always wanted a baby and I’m sure they will turn out to be absolutely perfect. I want to be there every step of the way, even if there’s really only sex between us. I know it’s not perfect but I really want to be there for you,” Harry says. His eyes are pleading and Zayn almost looks away because she can’t handle them. It’s not fair to use his eyes like that.

“Fuck… alright, fine,” she says. A grin forms on Harry’s face, and Zayn sees that it finally hits Harry.

“Wait shit… I’m gonna be a dad? I’m gonna be a dad! Holy fuck! I mean, holy frick, right? Like I can’t be cursing around the baby. Oh my god this is so exciting! Ooh, let’s start thinking of names! What do you think of Katherine as a girl name? No? Too much? Alright how about Beatrice? Ooh I like that! Oh! We should probably be seeing each other a lot more and finish discussing all this. What’s your address? I’m gonna have my people sending you groceries every week. Gotta feed you and the baby.  Oh, I have to tell my mom, I have to tell Gemma and-” after that, Zayn really just tunes him off and nods every once in a while for it to seem like she’s listening.

She watches as he blabs on and on about nonsense, and then Zayn thinks maybe this won’t be too bad. He seems genuinely happy about raising this child with him, so that’s good right?

“Okay, I’m gonna call Gemma. Help yourself with what’s in my kitchen,” Harry says. Zayn nods, and watches as he quickly pulls out his phone and goes to call his sister. Zayn stands up then, and starts making tea. When the tea is almost finished, Harry comes back into the room. “Before you go, I have one last condition about this.”

Zayn groans and rolls her eyes, but says, “What is it?”

“Move in with me,” he says. Zayn starts to open her mouth, but he starts talking again. “No, hear me out! Part of supporting you also means being there, ya know? I feel like this would work better if ya know, you moved in with me,” he reasons. Zayn bites her lip, and thinks about it.

Cons: Harry is still practically a stranger.

Pros: He’ll be supporting the baby, physically and financially.

Zayn can’t help but see which answer is going to actually support her and this baby. “Alright, but I won’t move in right away. I, erm, I want to get to know you first? Like, just give me a month or two to get to know you, and then I’ll decide if I’ll move in with you,” she says. Harry makes a face of displeasure, but nods either way.

“Fine,” he grumbles. Zayn smiles in victory. “Okay, now let’s talk about my fame. I understand that it’s gonna be more difficult having a baby because I’m famous, but I promise we can make it through it. So… you’re probably going to be called a slut and all that jazz, and I’ll try my best to protect you from that. Other than that, you’re going to have to sign some things with my management and we’d probably be good to go,” he says.

“Okay, but like can we not tell everyone yet? I’ve still got to ring my mom up and I’d rather not be on the papers just yet. Also, aren’t you gonna get in trouble about this?” Zayn asks. Harry chuckles, and shakes his head.

“Nah, my management’s just really chill. Everyone thinks they’ve got these extremely strict rules about having my reputation squeaky clean, but they’re only kind of strict. I’m just pretty lame about breaking rules and such,” he explains. Zayn nods understanding, but is also laughing a little because Harry /is/ lame. “Oh and of course! You’ll have to sign the papers right away, though, if you don’t mind. I’ll make sure the papers won’t know your name until you want it out.”

“Okay, great. Now let’s talk about family and such…”

When Zayn knocked on Harry’s door with shaky hands, she didn’t expect Harry to be so calm about this. Hell, she didn’t think she’d end up having a conversation about Zayn’s culture so Harry has an understanding of how Zayn will be accustomed to raising a child, but it’s… really nice.

“This is nice and all, but I’ve really got to go home. I left Louis alone and I don’t trust that,” Zayn says. Harry laughs, and says, “Yeah, of course.”

Zayn stands up from her seat, and goes for a hug. At first, she didn’t even realize she was doing it. It came as natural as saying ‘I love you’ at the end of a phone call with her mom, but that’s because Zayn always loves hugging Liam after they go out for coffee. Harry tenses at first, but he lets go and hugs Zayn back. It’s brief, but it was warm.

“Bye,” she says. She gives him a nod to say goodbye, and she’s off. Once she’s out of his house, she’s phoning Louis. After 3 rings, she finally picks up, and Zayn gets more nervous once she hears how loud it sounds from Louis’ end.

“Hiii, um… you might want to get here really soon. Liam’s kinda having a panic attack,” she’s whispering, and right once she says it, she hangs up. Fuck, this isn’t good. She races off to the house her and Louis share.

Her and Louis have been best friends since they were little, along with Liam. Zayn met Louis when she found out Louis had been picking on Liam. Liam, being sensitive and Zayn being very protective of her got mad and decided that she hated Louis, but then all 3 were put in the same Kindergarten class and well… Louis had become Zayn’s partner in crime. They did all the good pranks, only it was always only Louis who got in trouble. Zayn was just really good at being bad.

Liam didn’t get over how Louis was mean to her until year 2, when Zayn got put in a different class than Louis and Liam. They worked it out that year, and all 3 of them became best friends. And now, all 3 of them are in their last year in uni, only Louis’ uncle works for Harry’s management company. That’s how Louis got her job as Harry’s assistant, while Zayn and Liam work in the same book shop.

Louis earns quite a good amount of money as Harry’s assistant, only she gives more than half to her mom and sisters. The rest is for the flat and food they share. Louis gets the money and Zayn pays the bills for them. Win win because Zayn doesn’t get much money at the book shop and Louis hates paying for the bills with a burning passion. They just work.

Oh and Louis kinda has this thing for Liam. Zayn, being Liam’s best friend, thinks that Liam has feelings for Louis, too but is having trouble admitting it. Zayn gets why Liam might not want to tell her. Zayn is best friends with Louis too, so maybe she doesn’t want to make it seem like Zayn has to pick sides on this. Either way, they’re both stupid and need to realize that they’re pretty much in love with each other.

Once Zayn gets inside their flat, she finds Liam, with a tub of ice cream on her lap, with Louis braiding her hair and looks like she’s having trouble keeping up with Liam.

“2 years, ya know? 2 fucking years! I went to his stupid poetry performances, let him take my virginity, went shopping with his fucking _mom_! Do you understand how insufferable that woman is? Ugh, and all just to break up with me over us being _a little_  touchy? You know what? Fuck him!” Liam says. Her blotchy face says sad crying, but her eyes say anger. Huh, looks like Liam finally realized how much of an asshole Anthony has been to her.

Zayn looks over at Louis, who seems to be looking uncomfortable. Zayn gives her a comforting little smile, which seems to cool Louis a little off.

“Liam, how about you go take a nap, yeah? We can talk about it later when you’ve calmed down, alright? I’ll be right with you to cuddle once I talk with Louis for a bit, okay?” Zayn tells her. Liam nods, standing up from Louis’s lap and walking to Zayn’s room. Once she’s gone, Zayn plants down on the spot right next to Louis.

“Don’t even think about it. Yet, at least,” Zayn says. Louis rolls her at eyes at her.

“Oh c’mon, I’m not _that_  much of insensitive bitch. I care about her, you know,” Louis says, but Zayn does _know_. She knows Louis wouldn’t intentionally hurt Liam, but one wrong moment alone and Louis will do something which will could leave Liam confused and hurt and Zayn knows Louis better than to not talk to her about it.

“I know, but make sure that whatever you do, give her some time,” Zayn says. Louis scoffs at first, but looks at her for a second with a weird look on her face, but then it turns fond.

“You’re gonna be a great mom, Zayn,” she says. Zayn’s heart fills with warmth.

Later that night, when Liam is sound asleep, Zayn calls her mom. With Louis right beside her for support, she tells her mom about her baby. As Zayn predicted, her mom was absolutely thrilled. She let her blab on about how much she’s gonna love the baby, which Zayn was grateful for. It’s better than her asking about the father, which she just doesn’t want to discuss with her mom at the moment. They chat for half an hour before her mom has to go and hangs up.

After the phone call, it kinda hits her. She’s going to be a mom.

__

 ****  


The next day, Zayn goes to work. Liam, who’s way too heartbroken to even make herself a cup of tea, is staying home, meaning Zayn will have to work the bookstore by herself. Not like Zayn minds, she loves helping out her friends. It was even her who suggested Liam stay at their house while she rests. (Anthony kept the house they shared and Liam’s kinda staying with them now)

It’s definitely not one of their busiest days, but it’s coming along. It seems to be going slow, especially right now. I mean, she gets it. The majority of people who buy books here are old people, and it’s brunch hour.

Half an hour later, Zayn looks through her purse only to see that she forgot her lunch this morning. She groans and frowns realizing she’ll have to get a crappy sandwich from across the street.

While checking her purse for money, Zayn hears the ‘ding’ coming from the front of the store. Immediately, Zayn starts speaking.

“Sorry, we’re temporarily closed. Come back in about 15 minutes,” she says. She’s still digging around her purse, until she finally finds the last quarter she needs.

“Do you need money? I can gladly give you some if you need it,” they say, and Zayn has to look up to make sure she’s hearing correctly. Well, of course Harry found out where she works…

“No, but thank you. I’m gonna get a sandwich. Coming with?” she asks. She finally looks up at him, and sees that his face is covered in sunglasses and hair neatly tucked in a beanie. He’s not wearing his usual clothes, but something more casual and comfy.

“Actually, I was kinda hoping you’d let me take you grocery shopping. Your pantry has literally no food besides Nutella and ice cream,” he says. As much as Zayn would love to go food shopping with Harry, she’s just really hungry right now. Grocery shopping can wait, can’t it?

“Does it have to be right now? I, um, actually really want a sandwich now,” Zayn says, her voice soft and tender. Harry has an easy smile, which relieves her because she didn’t want to hurt his feelings by turning him down.

“It’s my only day off this week. And hey, we can still get your sandwich and you can just eat it on the way there? Or do you really not wanna go shopping today?” Harry asks, his face scrunching into worry. Zayn rolls her eyes, but nods.

“No, I get it. Yeah, I’ll just get it to go, no worries. I’ll just close the shop and we’ll go, okay?” she asks. Harry nods, and steps back so he’s against the wall. Zayn takes that to start cleaning up around her area and flipping the sign inside the shop from “OPEN” to “CLOSED”. Zayn always smiles when she does that because it reminds her of how cute this little book shop is.

“You ready?” Harry asks, looking up from his phone. Zayn nods, reaching over for her jacket on the counter. Once she grabs it, she starts heading towards the door, but Harry beats her to it and opens it.

He steps aside, not getting out of the store just yet. “After you,” he says with a toothy smile that brings out his dimples. Zayn just rolls her eyes, but proceeds to exit the store. Sometimes she forgets that Harry has this gentleman thing going on.

__

“You’re a meanie,” Harry pouts. Zayn laughs as she dusts off the crumbs of her sandwich, leaving them to fall on the grounds of Walmart.

“Hey, I asked you if you wanted a sandwich and you said no so don’t be blaming me here,” she says, her arms cross against her chest. Harry mumbles out a ‘whatever’ as he continues to throw things in the cart. “Um, will I really need all this stuff? I can’t remember the last time I even ate yogurt?”

“Hey, this is all very necessary. I read online that this yogurt is really good for pregnant ladies and-”

“Yeah, ahuh, I’m sure it’s _very_  important, Harry. Thank you,” Zayn cuts him off, taking the cart away from Harry’s arms. As they leave the frozen aisle, Zayn starts to get sweaty. By the time they get to the snacks aisle, Zayn has enough and takes her puffy winter coat off. She tosses it in the cart, but something falls out of the pockets before it lands. Zayn stops when she realizes it’s her cigs.

“Oh um, I didn’t know you smoked,” Harry says. Zayn wishes he didn’t say it in that tone because she’s heard is all before. Smoking is bad, she gets it, but it’s not like she can just stop. She would if she could, especially now with the baby and all. “Listen, I have no right to dictate what you do with your life, but-”

“No, I get it. Take them, or I might get tempted, ya know? I’m getting better. Ever since I found out I was pregnant I haven’t smoked a single one,” Zayn tells him. She has a proud smile on her face because it’s the longest she’s gone without one. Harry might not understand, but it’s kind of a big deal for Zayn.

“That’s great Zayn! And don’t worry, I’ll keep them away as far as possible from you,” he says, while picking the pack up and putting them safely in his pocket. At this point, Zayn would honestly not care if he threw them out when she isn’t looking. And that’s kinda exactly what Harry does.

__

 

Zayn hasn’t really seen Harry much since the day of grocery shopping. Zayn doesn’t really mind because she’s working perfectly fine without him. She has Louis and Liam, and she’s not even that far in the pregnancy, it’s not like she needs much. That doesn’t stop Zayn and Harry from texting each other any time they can. Zayn telling Harry how she’s feeling and what she’s up to and Harry talking about work and the new music he’s writing. He also tells her that he’s gonna be coming over soon once he finishes writing this one song he’s working on.

As Zayn swirls her spoon around her tea cup, she hears someone knock on her door. Zayn groans, as she doesn’t want to get up from her seat. “Louis! Answer the door!” Zayn yells. She hears fumbling and Louis stomping to the front door, and suddenly Harry’s walking in the kitchen where Zayn is.

“Well, don’t you look pretty in the morning,” Harry teases. Zayn growls at him, taking her tea and sipping it obnoxiously loud. So… she’s not a morning person. Hell, she thinks Harry and Liam are the only ones who are. “Hey, I’m just kidding. You look fine, or in your case, a little more than fine. Don’t know anyone else who can pull off dark bags and tangled bed hair more than you can,” he continues. Zayn growls again, only this time there’s a small smile on her lips.

“Thanks, I guess,” she says, sipping more of her tea to hide the visible redness on her cheeks.

Zayn continues to drink her tea, and Harry sits himself in front of her. He waits a while before speaking. “So, I’ve come with news,” he says. Zayn raises up her eyes and looks at him expectantly.

“Don’t tell me _you’re_  pregnant, too,” she giggles out, especially from the glare she gets from Harry.

“No, I am not pregnant! I was actually just gonna tell you that my management has decided to release the news during the first week of April and that it’d be really rad if you’d sign those papers I told you about,” he says and Zayn groans. Filling out papers is boring.

“Yeah, alright. I’ll fill them out,” she says. Harry just smiles at her, while he hands her the papers. There’s not too many, which Zayn is grateful for, she starts filling them out right away. It states that she has to be seen publicly with Harry at least once before the news is let out. Zayn doesn’t think it’ll be too hard, seeing as how attached Harry has been to Zayn. Like, what about the next time Harry wants to take her out on a shopping trip? Won’t be too hard.

 

“Hey, I’m kinda hungry. You don’t mind if I make something, right?” he asks. Zayn looks up at him, and sees that he’s already stood up. She shakes her head and goes back to filling the papers out.

 

She hears him fumbling around, grabbing things from the fridge and from cabinets. “Hey, where are your forks?” he asks after a while. Zayn points to the drawer beside the fridge and watches as he gets them. “Thanks,” he says.

 

Zayn finished the paperwork with a triumph smile. She puts the papers aside so they don’t get dirty. Zayn’s gaze focuses on Harry cooking eggs. She hears the sizzling of the egg and the way the scent of it fills the room. She breathes it in before asking, “Can you make me one, too?”

Harry doesn’t even turn around to look at her, but just nods as he grabs another egg and cracks it into a bowl. Zayn takes out her phone in boredom and scrolls through her Instagram feed. Like usual, it’s just some aesthetic crap and make up shit. Zayn sort of really loves it.

“The eggs are ready,” Harry says. He puts a plate of fluffy, yellow eggs in front of Zayn, with a bottle of ketchup and forks and knives.

“Damn, Harry. I can barely make cereal,” Zayn laughs. It’s not true, Zayn knows plenty about cooking as her mom taught her all the recipes she needs to know, but she likes teasing Harry. There’s just something so fun about the way you can make him flustered or defensive.

“Oh, it’s nothing. Just a thing my mom taught me,” he says. Zayn nods understandingly, and goes in for the first bite. Just as she’s about the eat it, Harry shouts.

“Wait!” Zayn drops the fork at that in fear. Zayn’s eyes are wide and her hands frozen. “Should you even be eating eggs? I think I read that-”

“For fuck’s sake, Harry! I’m pretty sure I’m allowed to eat eggs,” Zayn tells him. As helpful as Harry’s trying to be, it would help if he was actually sure of the things he’s saying. And when the fuck has he been reading this shit?

“Are you sure? Because I saw a what not to eat and what to eat article for pregnant women,” he says. His eyebrows are furrowed in confusion and worry. Sometimes, Zayn thinks Harry is more of a mother than she’ll be.

“That’s only raw eggs. I took a class, I know,” Zayn says. She hated that class but at least she learned a bit. At least Harry looks eased up a bit and nods.

“Okay, sorry. You can eat your eggs now,” he says.Zayn raised her eyebrow but takes a bite of the egg anyway. Surprisingly better than she thought they’d be.

“Well, I can definitely tell you they’re way better than Louis’s,” she laughs.

Harry offers quiet small talk. Like, how his mom and friends would really like to meet her soon. Zayn tells him that she’s not quite ready to meet his mom but would be okay to be meeting his friends.

“That’s great! I totally understand, by the way. But yeah, we can probably go out to dinner on Saturday? I’ll get Niall to come or something. It’ll be fun,” he says. Zayn nods happily. Harry’s mentioned his friend Niall. He’s an old friend of Harry that’s from Ireland or something.

“It’s getting kinda late and I have to get back to work but can I ask you something?” he asks. His face has gone from smiley and giggly to serious, and it only sort of scares Zayn.

“Yeah, what is it?” she asks. She notices that he’s tapping his leg and looks uneasy.

“Have you, um, have you thought about moving in with me? I don’t want to feel like I’m pressuring you, but I just want to help more and see you more, too,” he says, biting his lip.

“I’m still thinking,” she says simply, and the conversation ends at that.

__

**  
  
  
**

**‘Niall can’t make it. Hope you don’t mind it just being the two of us? xx - H.’**

“Oh fuck, do you want us to come with?” Louis asks. Zayn, Liam and Louis are all huddled around Zayn’s phone staring at his text.

Zayn shakes her head, “No, that’d be awkward. It’s fine, really, you guys. We’re just going out to eat.” Liam and Louis share a look that makes Zayn hate her taste in friends.

“If you say so…” Liam mocks. She’s now fixing Zayn’s hair by combing it with her fingers while Louis smudges her eyeliner. “There, now you look extra sexy for your date with Harry.”

“It’s not a date,” Zayn glares. They can tease all they want but her and Harry are just friends. Just friends who are having a kid together, but still just friends. There’s nothing wrong with two friends going out to eat together.

“Okay, whatever. Have fun, babe,” Louis says. She leans over and kisses Zayn on the cheek and pats her bum away.

Zayn arrives at the restaurant a little late, but she’s there and so is Harry. She walks over to him and sits down at the table he’s in.

“Hi, sorry I’m late,” she says. She pulls the chair in and takes her coat off and puts it in the back of the chair.

“No, it’s fine! I ordered drinks for us. Hope you’re okay with water?” he asks. Looking at him, Zayn can tell he’s a little nervous. His smile is genuine, but a little uneasy. There’s an undeniable blush on his cheeks she knows isn’t always there. Overall, it’s kinda cute, in Zayn’s opinion. _He’s_  cute.

At the end of the night, Zayn is charmed, but also confused. Coming into this restaurant, she thought it’d be like more of their other encounters. Talk about the baby, arrangements, family, etc. This wasn’t like that. This was Harry’s interests, Zayn’s art and major, childhood memories, etc. This wasn’t about the baby, this was more about getting to know each other. In retrospect, this is what Zayn wanted, but in this particular scene and events, it felt more like a date. So maybe Liam and Louis were right?

But that’s crazy. Why would Harry arrange this date for them? Harry probably doesn’t like her that way and only thinks of her as his baby mama. And it sucks because Zayn doesn’t see Harry as _just_  her baby daddy. She sees him as more, and it sucks. All of this just sucks.

Zayn goes to sleep confused and tired and already regretting letting Harry raise this child with her.

__

“So you’re really together now?” Zayn asks.

“Yep,” Louis grins, her teeth showing and her eyes shining. Her arm wrapped over Liam’s shoulder, and Liam with almost exactly the same expression as Louis.

“Took ya’ll long enough! I’m really happy for you both,” Zayn tells them. And truly, she is. Louis is perfect for Liam as she is to her. Louis teaches Liam to live while Liam teaches Louis when it’s too much. It’s balanced and it’s beautiful. That’s why Zayn’s always had a little hate to all of their past girlfriends and boyfriends.

“What about you, Ms. Malik? How’d your date go last night?” Louis asks. Zayn mentally curses at her because even with Liam being officially her girlfriends, she still butts into Zayn’s life like it’s hers.

“You know, to be completely honest, it was confusing. I’m questioning my sanity and whether or not it really was a date. I’ve lost it,” Zayn blurts out. She meant to say, ‘fine’ but her mouth gets the best of her.

“Oh shit, sorry to hear. You’re smart, you’ll figure it out. Hey, at least you’ll have the night to yourself. Me and Liam are going out,” Louis says, while stroking Zayn’s head.

“Hey, who says I’m gonna be alone. I’ve plenty of other friends,” Zayn says. She’s looking dead serious into Louis’s eyes, but it all goes away when they both start giggling. “Yeah, alright. Have fun, okay? And don’t worry about me, I’ll be alright.”

“Okay, but don’t stress yourself out too much over this, yeah? Bad for the baby and all,” Liam says. Zayn nods, giving a grateful smile to Liam for always being an angel for her.

“Alright, we’re gonna go. Bye Zayn, love you!”

“Love you, too!”

The door shuts and Zayn realizes she’s alone. Zayn likes to think that just because you’re alone doesn’t mean you’re lonely, but it definitely does in this case.

Zayn’s phone buzzes from her pocket, and when she checks it it’s not hard to believe it’s from Harry.

**‘Do you mind if I come over? x - H’**

' _No’_

**‘k - H.’**

As Zayn waits for Harry to come, she turns on the TV and watches until she hears a soft knock at the door. Zayn smiles, turning off the TV and walking to the door. She opens it, and on the other side of the door, Harry’s standing there. Zayn’s smile fades when she realizes that Harry has a hard look on his face.

“Hey, is everything okay?” Zayn asks immediately. Harry’s expression softens and gives her a weak smile. It relaxes Zayn a bit, because she’s quite nervous about what this is about. Is he gonna tell her he can’t do this anymore? That he’s not actually ready to be a father?

“Yeah, um,” he says, looking down at his hands. “I um- Can we talk?” he asks. Zayn nods, leading Harry to the kitchen for a cuppa.

“So,” Zayn says, while preparing the tea for them. “What’s this about?”

“I’ve been thinking,” he starts. His eyes aren’t looking at Zayn, they’re still heavily focused on his hands. “You remember the day you told me you were pregnant? I told you that this wasn’t the way I thought I’d get a girl pregnant. You know, I saw myself with a beautiful woman that I’d be in love with, and with a happy stable life. It took me a while to realize it, but that’s exactly what this situation is.”

Zayn’s breath catches in her throat. Mouth agape and eyes wide, she turns around to look at him. “Tell me you’re joking.”

“I’m not, Zayn. Honestly,” he says gently. He walks closer to her, resting his hand on her soft, tan cheek.

Zayn doesn’t know whether to believe him or not. He looks serious and Harry isn’t one to lie, right?

“Look, Harry… I know you wanted a nice happy family and maybe you’re only doing this for the sake of our baby’s parents being together, but-”

“No, no Zayn! Don’t think that. Sure, it bugged me a bit that our baby’s parents aren’t together, but deep down it was only really because I _want_  us to be together,” he says. Bringing his face closer to hers, he whispers, “I wouldn’t joke about this.”

Looking dead in his eyes, Zayn smiles, smirks even. “Well, I can tell you that I’m also not joking about deciding that I _will_  move in with you.”

Harry flashes a grin at her. He lifts her up and spins her in happiness. He’s yelling and laughing at the same time, along with Zayn.

He sets her down, but keeps his arms around her waist. “I promise you, I will take good care of you and the baby.”

“I know you will, Harry,” she says. She looks at him with her brown eyes shimmering in contentment and love. They lock eyes, and Harry too grins at her. Warmth take over their bodies, and a void is filled in their hearts.

Not only is a baby growing in Zayn, but her love for Harry, too.

**  
  
**

__

_**9 MONTHS LATER** _

“She’s beautiful,” Liam tells them. She’s standing next to Louis, who is holding her.

“Thank you. She has my eyes,” Harry says. Zayn scoffs because he’s been bragging that to everyone. He’s just mad because that’s the only thing she got from him. Physically, at least. Everything else is from Zayn, from the skin color to long, thick eyelashes.

“What’s her name again?” Louis asks. She doesn’t even bother looking at Harry and Zayn, she just keeps staring at their baby.

“Azmyra,” Zayn says, the name slipping off her tongue with a smile. Zayn named her. She argued with Harry because if she was going to get Harry’s last name, then at least let Zayn name her.

“That’s beautiful,” Liam says, as Louis baby talks to the baby.

“Yeah, thank you,” Zayn says. She lets Louis and Liam bicker over who gets to hold the baby as she looks at Harry.

“Who knew having sex with Harry Styles be the greatest thing that happened to me,” Zayn tells him. Harry breaks into a smirk. He leans in to give her a kiss.

“I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> The actual time period of Zayn being pregnant were not in this because I didnt have enough time so I'll think about making a separate story containing cute pregnant Zayn and supportive boyfriend Harry? The ending was kinda crappy, I know, but I still hope you liked it :)


End file.
